The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device including a nonvolatile memory element controlled by a word gate and a select gate.
As an example of a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, a MONOS (Metal-Oxide-Nitride-Oxide-Semiconductor or -Substrate) nonvolatile semiconductor memory device is known. In the MONOS nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, a gate insulating film between a channel and a gate is formed of a laminate consisting of a silicon oxide film, a silicon nitride film, and a silicon oxide film, and a charge is trapped in the silicon nitride film.
As the MONOS nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, a MONOS flash memory cell including a nonvolatile memory element (MONOS memory element) controlled by one select gate and one control gate is disclosed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-181319, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-74389, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,115, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,383, for example).